


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chanyeol needs to be protected, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exodus Era, Fever, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Overworking, Park Chanyeol-centric, Protective Byun Baekhyun, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Park Chanyeol, protective jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: SM Family Whump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**3:28 PM**

Jongdae doesn't see Chanyeol fall,but he does here a crash followed by a scream of pain from Chanyeol,yells of concern coming from Junmyeon,and crying that sounds like it's coming from the maknaes.

When Jongdae finally does turn around to look at the scene,he's met with a heartbreaking looking sight.


End file.
